


The End of the World

by ttme123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, Gore, Mild Gore, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, don't let the OC label deter you, hes just some random person and doesn't matter, i think, i think? how long is a drabble, no he isn't a mary sue/marty stu, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is here, and a small town in North Carolina is struggling to cope. Richard, a former CEO of a minor company, is just getting over the death of his wife and friends when a stranger comes along and saves his life. Who is this man, and why is he here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

Fumbling for a knife—any knife, he didn’t care whose—Richard backed hurriedly away from the rapidly approaching figure. The person, or, at least, it _looked_ like a person, stumbled in his direction, blood still dripping from its severed arm. A man, tall and nicely-dressed, suddenly sprung from behind the nearby wall, neatly decapitating the formerly dead secretary. Breathing heavily, the stranger hovered over the rotting carcasses and stabbed each one through the head with his machete.

Unsure of whom this man was, but grateful nonetheless, Richard clambered to his feet and searched wildly for a knife, preferably his wife’s, which had been the larger of the two. Tripping over a nearby body, he fell face first onto a pile of fresh corpses, body sprawling across three of his dead friends’ bodies, skulls staved in. The stranger, having apparently forgotten the other living presence in the room, immediately turned to help Richard to his feet.

“I don’t know who you are, but you just saved my life, and now I owe you mine,” Richard said, breathing labored.

“Don’t think anything of it, it’s kinda my job. And with the whole world gone to hell, everybody’s saving everyone’s lives.” The stranger smiled, a rare sight these days, and imperceptibly jumped when his phone rang.

Nodding to Richard, the man pulled out his phone, and, satisfied with the caller, flipped it open and began talking.

“Hey Dean, I was just finishing up over here, how are things where you’re at?” A pause, filled only with the jabbering coming from the other side of the line. As hard as Richard strained, he still couldn’t make out what the other man, for only a man could have a voice that deep and a name like Dean, had to say, only that he spoke with an air of nonchalance and disinterest.

“Okay, I’m on my way,” the stranger began walking hurriedly towards the front of the office, pausing only momentarily to nod and give Richard a fleeting grin before swaggering out the door, almost as if without a care in the world.

Richard never learned the man’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
